Miracles of Light and Stars
by JaffreyTTK
Summary: Okay, second fanfic, sucks at grammar and summary. How will Lucy finds her prince charming when she has three overprotective brothers who always over protect her? After an incident, Lucy and Sting finally gets together. Sticy... Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! **

**Chapter 1: Overprotective Brother**

One Saturday evening in Fairy Tail Bar in Magnolia, four girls surrounded a table and start chitchatting about their activities done in school holiday.

"So, Erza-San, where did you go in this holiday?" asked a white haired girl to a red haired girl who is wearing armor?

"Can you go holiday when there are many paper work for School Council! And I can't even date Jellal because of these damn shit work!" Erza said with a demonic aura surrounded her that causes the other three girls around her trembles in fear.

"L-Lisanna-San, I think you had activated her demon switch…" A blond haired girl who look the youngest among four of them.

"Kyaa! Lucy-chan! What should I do now?!" Lisanna gasps in horror when they see Erza starts to chop down many tables.

"Juvia thinks only Jellal-San can only stop her for now….." The blue haired girl named Juvia says hugging Lisanna in process.

"Ah! I know! Erza-San! Jellal nii-san is here!" Lucy shouts.

The demonic aura that surrounds Erza suddenly vanishes in thin air.

Erza quickly turns her head around while her face turns all red.

"J-Jell- Hey! Lucy-chan! Don't trick me again!" Erza shouts in embarrassment while the other three giggles.

"Sorry Erza-san, but just now you are too scary, look at what you did…" Lucy said and point to the mess that Erza made.

Erza looks to the direction and gasps, but her expression soon turn to normal.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Mirajane will fix it, right Lisanna-chan?"

"Y-yea… Don't w-worry, Mira-nee will fix it…." Lisanna said nervously when she feels dead coming from Erza.

"Good!"

But then, Erza sighs suddenly that makes the other three look at her worry.

"Erza-san, why do you sigh? Is it your strawberry cheesecake hasn't come?" Lisanna asks.

"No… Is just… I- I miss Jellal!" Erza said and blush.

"Aaawww…." Juvia and Lisanna stare at Erza with heart in their eyes.

"But didn't you two just met yesterday in the Student Council Office….." Lucy asks innocently.

"Y-Yea… But I still miss him!" Erza said full of dramatic.

"Aaaww…I also miss my Natsu!" Lisanna said clasping her hands together.

"Juvia also miss Gray-sama…." Juvia said and start getting to her wonderland.

"But you two also meet Natsu nii-san and Gray nii-san yesterday!" Lucy said and sighs.

The three of them quickly turn and look at Lucy, eyes widen.

"H-How did you know?!" Three of them gasp.

Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Still forget that they are my brothers? And we meet everyday….."

Silence…

"Oh my gosh! I suddenly remember that!" Three of them shout while Lucy face palm, sighing.

"But still we miss them!" Three of them said.

Lucy sighs again.

_**LUCY POV **_

Yup, Jellal nii-san, Natsu nii-san and Gray nii-san are my brothers.

But still, they are not my blood relative brothers.

My mother had adopted them when I was 3 because they had lost their parents in an accident.

My mother treats them as her own child, they also treat me like a little sister and I like them, not that type of like, is just siblings like.

But one thing is that they are too overprotective!

Maybe this is because after my mother died and my father starts to act cold to us or beat us into pulp.

But luckily, they had brought me out of that scary mansion after that few months before I married to another ugly guy.

And now, I live with them in a small apartment that Jellal nii-san bought, although I don't know where he gets so many moneys.

_**NORMAL POV **_

"So, does Lu-chan have boyfriend yet?" Erza asks and three pairs of eyes land on Lucy.

Lucy pouts.

"_Aaawww so cute!"_ The three of them thought.

"No…."

"What?! But we thought you should already have at least one!" Lisanna said while the other two nod their head.

"How can you have one if you had three overprotective brothers!" Lucy shouts in furious and bangs her head on the table.

The other three sweats drop and just laugh nervously.

Just then, Mirajane appears beside their table and put their order on the table. Juvia had a glass of ice sparkles, Erza had of course, a strawberry cheesecake while Lucy and Lisanna had their favorite Fairy Tail Ice Cream.

" Ara Ara, Lu-chan why are you sleeping on the table? And here your orders."

"I'm not sleeping! I just furious about boyfriend thingy!" Lucy said and bangs her head again.

"Oh… But what about Loke and Hibiki, I thought they are your boyfriend…." Mirajane asks.

"Actually is 'were' boyfriend, because….." Lucy said and stops.

"Because?" Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and Juvia stops their action and look at her.

"Because Natsu nii-san burns their clothes, Gray nii-san freezes their head while Jellal nii-san tortures them till dead just because they thought Loke and Hibiki are playboy!" Lucy shouts and bangs her head repeatedly on the table, earning nervous smile from the others.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, it will be all okay….."

"Whatever, let's forget about it, so Mira-nee….." Lucy said.

"Yes?"

Lucy innocent smile turns to devilish smile.

"Do you have boyfriend already?"

Mira blushes, "N-no! Of course no!"

Soon, the others four smirk, "What about your Laxus?"

Mirajane's face turns more red.

"G-girls, I still have my work, so I'm gonna go now!"

She said and start running away leaving the four giggle.

"You know? I just saw Mira-nee and Laxus-san kiss yesterday!" Lisanna squeals.

The other three soon squeal with her.

But then, Lucy sighs again and rest her head on the table.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asks.

"Yea if something wrong tell us."

"Yea and I can chop the bullies for you into tiny pieces!"

Lucy sweat drops at Erza comments.

"Nothing wrong, is just if they keep going on so protective, I will not find my prince charming again!" Lucy said and wipe a few fake tears.

The other three also start to feel pity for this girl and sigh.

"Hmm…. Talk to this protective topic, I remember that they had protected you from the bullies ten years ago….." Lisanna said, eating her last bit of ice cream.

Lucy nods and smile, "Yea, I still can remember that day…That day when I was 5 and nii-san were around 8….."

_**FLASHBACK [10 YEARS AGO ]**_

"Ha! Pathetic!"

"Yea! Weakling!"

"Onii-san….Onii-san….." A blonde girl sitting in the middle crying because of four boys that are older than her are bullying her.

"Ha! Still calling for your brothers? You know what, because of them, you turn into this pathetic!"

Then, the boys continue to bully her.

Suddenly, two of the bullies behind them collapse down.

The blonde girl and two others bullies turn their head to see what had happen.

All they can see are the two "dead" bodies and three other boys standing beside the bodies.

"Onii-san!" The blonde haired girl shouts while the bullies face paled.

The boy with blue haired turns to the blonde haired girl.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?"

Lucy nods while wiping her tears.

"I'm fine, Jellal nii-san…."

Jellal nods his head and turns to the pink haired boy and raven haired boy.

"Natsu, Gray, your time now…." Jellal said and smiles.

Natsu and Gray then cracks their knuckles while watching the two bullies that already drop to their knees.

Before the two bullies can even move a finger, Natsu and Gray had already knock them down.

Just then they want to see their little sister, she had already tackled them both to the ground, hugging tightly till they can't breathe and starts to cry again.

"Na-Natsu nii-san, G-Gray nii-san…"

"L-Lu-chan, don't c-cry! It's okay now….." Natsu and Gray said while their face starts to turn purple because lack of oxygen.

"_I can't breathe!"_ Both of them thought.

Jellal soon walks near them and kneel down.

"Yea, Lu-chan, its okay now, no one will bully you again, so don't cry, kay?"

Jellal said and pats her head, smiling.

Lucy lifts up her head and smile.

"Okay, let's go home now, Mama should be worry about us! And you almost kill your two brothers."

Jellal said and sweat drops when he sees his two younger brothers paled face.

Lucy looks down and giggles, she then quickly runs away with Jellal before Natsu and Gray gain their conscious.

"Ne, Lu-chan…." Jellal looks at his little sister.

Lucy stops walking and look up.

"Yes, Jellal nii-san?"

Jellal kneels down and pinch her cheek.

"Don't run away next time and make us worry, okay?"

"Okay, okay and stop pinching my cheeky! It gonna fall!" Lucy said and pouts.

Jellal stops pinching and smile, looking at his cute sister.

Suddenly, they heard someone shout.

"Lucy! Jellal! You two gonna pay for leaving us behind!"

"Yea! We will punish you two for letting us behind!"

After hearing this, Lucy quickly grabs Jellal's hand and run away before the two monsters can catch and punish them.

On that day, four of them giggle and laugh all the way to their home.

_**FLASHBACK END **_

When Lucy finishing her story, the other four girls awww.

Lucy just giggles at their reaction.

"Although they are overprotective, but I still like them." Lucy said and smiles.

"Hmm…..Like who?"

"Yea! Lu-chan, don't tell me another guy flirt with you again!"

"We should need to punish them for flirting with our little sis!"

The five girls turn their head and see none other than Lucy's three brothers standing beside their table.

Lisanna, Juvia and Erza blush.

Lucy just sighs and smiles, "Natsu nii-san, Gray nii-san, Jellal nii-san, we were just talking about you three. And stop being so overprotective! Geez, I'm already 15 years old, not the 5 years old child again!"

"But, Lu-chan, 15 still consider young!" Jellal said and pats her head, earning a pout from Lucy and 'aww' from the four girls.

"Yea, Lucy. Too young for romance!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"What?! Natsu nii-san, Gray nii-san, not you too!" Lucy pouts.

"Ara ara, such a cute siblings." Mirajane said and giggles.

"Okay, we have to go home now, bye everyone, bye Erza-chan." Jellal said and winks, causing Erza to faint.

"Yea! Bye, Lisanna and girls!" Natsu said dragging Lucy right hand.

"Bye Juvia, meets you next time!" Gray said, dragging Lucy another hand and walk out the café.

"Bye Natsu! Bye jellal-san! Bye Gray / Gray-sama!" Lisanna, Juvia and Mirajane said, waving their hands.

Outside the café….

"Mou….. Stop dragging me, I can walk by myself, nii-san!" Lucy said and struggle.

"Haid….Haid….." Natsu and Gray then release their little sister.

"Geez! I'm not a baby anymore, so stop treating me like a baby!" Lucy stomps her feet.

Jellal stops and turns around.

"Lu-chan, we know that already, so stop whining like a baby and let's go home…."

"Jellal nii-san! I'm not a baby!" Lucy shouts in embarrassment and start to chase Jellal while Natsu and Gray just giggle, following their brother and little sister.

"_Always a baby….."_ The three brothers thought at the same time and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That's How We Met**

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Wake up now!"

"Mmm…5 more minutes…."

"Lu-chan, don't you say you have a shopping trip with the girls, and don't forget Erza- chan will also be there…"

"Erza…..Erza-san!" Lucy yells and jolts up from her bed.

Later, she heard two persons laugh behind her.

"Mou…..Jellal nii-san, Gray nii-san, stops laughing at me anymore!" Lucy said while rush into the bathroom.

_**TIMESKIP**_

"Onii-san, I'm going now!" Lucy yells when she nears the doorstep.

"Wait! Shouldn't we go with you?" Gray said blocking her way.

"Gray nii-san, as I said, I'm already 15 already, plus Erza-san will be there, so don't worry about me!" Lucy pouts.

"Yea Gray, I believe in Erza-chan, she also treats Lucy as her own little sis, so don't worry about it." Jellal appears from nowhere and taps Gray's shoulder.

Gray sighs in defeat, knowing he can't win against Jellal.

"Alright, alright…"

"Okay, bye Jellal nii-san, Gray nii-san and told that sleepy head Natsu nii-san I'm out!" Lucy opens the door and walks out.

"Lucy! I heard what you say about me!" Natsu's voice booms down from upstairs.

"Eeeepp! I really should go now!" Lucy said and run as fast as she could.

_**TIMESKIP at shopping mall**_

"Wow! I can't believe we can buy so many things in just two hours!" Levy, Lucy's same age best friend said excitingly.

"Yea, but I think Erza-san buys the most…" Lisanna said while pointing at Erza's harvest.

Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia and Evergreen jaws drop when the moment they turn to look at Erza.

There is a cart or clothes and accessories pulled by Erza!

Erza who notices their stare raises an eyebrow.

"What? Why are you 6 staring at me? Is that something on my face?"

"Ara Ara, Erza, don't you feel tired pulling your…..harvest?" Mirajane said nervously.

"Hmm…I can't feel tired yet because I still have bunch of things I haven't buy yet, I think this is just only half of it….." Erza said while counting how many things she still need to buy.

Everyone jaws drop again at her comment while Evergreen kneels down, "I can't believe I lose to her!"

Sweat drops.

"_Seriously….When did this turn into competition….."_

"U-uh, so, should we take a break in some café? Coz, I'm a bit hungry…" Lucy said patting her stomach.

"I'm agreed!" Levy chirps happily.

"Juvia thinks so…" Juvia said.

"Hmmm…..Okay, take a break wouldn't die, let's find a café and rest for a while!" Erza stated.

"Well, how about that café?" Mirajane asks pointing to a nearby café.

"Sabertooth café…. Oh! It seems quite interesting and looks at the logo on it! Right, minna?" Lisanna said happily.

The others nod and start walking into the café while Erza's cart 'park' at outside.

Sabertooth café looks bigger than they thought, it was decorated in black and white furniture and some purple wallpapers.

They find a big round table and start to examine the menu for what they want for tea-break.

Soon, a white haired waitress appears and she looks almost same like Lisanna.

"Hi, I'm Yukino, waitress in Sabertooth Café, what would you all like to order?"

Erza then order her usual strawberry cheesecake, followed by Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia and Evergreen.

Before their orders come, Lucy excused herself to go for washroom.

"Lucy, you sure you don't want any of us to go with you?" Erza asks.

"Oh, don't worry Erza-san, I can take care of myself." Lucy said.

"Alright, be careful and scream for us whenever you need our help…"

"_Seriously, scream?!" _ Everyone sweats drop.

Lucy hums and walks out the café, trying to find a sign of washroom.

_**LUCY POV**_

I walk and walk, trying to find any clue of where is the washroom but still no of it!

Hey! I almost walk all the corners of this shopping mall and still can't find any washroom! What is the problem of this shopping mall!

I groan inwardly, still deep in thought not knowing there is someone in front of me.

_**STING POV**_

Oh shit! Oh shit! Why does Rogue don't wake me up? I'm late for my work again!

Ugh! Minerva gonna talk endlessly again!

Damn you Rogue!

I was deep cursing when someone bumps into me, or I bump into someone?

Well, I don't care…

I watch the person…change that, a girl who bumps into me and is now sitting on the floor rubbing her butt.

Well, she has a shoulder length blonde hair that tied into side ponytail, good looking. She wears a white tank top with a blue jacket with white and yellow strips that shows her curve body. She also wears brown skirt and high combat boots.

Wow, she looks kinda cute.

Oh wait, wait, wait! What did I just thought? I just met this girl and now I thought she's cute?! Oh great…

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sting then hands his hand to Lucy that is still sitting on the floor.

"Uh…..Sorry for bumping into you, let me help you…"

Lucy looks up and examines the person she bumps, a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with spiky blonde hair and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring. Finally, he wears a waiter suit?

Lucy blushes and quickly ignores it when she hands her hand to Sting.

"_Hey, why do I need to blush? This is not the first time I touch boy before! Ugh! Forget it!" _Lucy thought.

"So miss, why do you rush so fast that can't even notice that there is someone in front you?" Sting asks.

"Uh….. Oh! Sorry for bumping into you just now, and I can't find washroom in this shopping mall, so do you know where is the washroom?" Lucy asks in embarrassment.

Sting chuckles in mind when he sees her expression.

"_She is cute when she's blush." _thought Sting.

"Oh! This shopping mall doesn't have any washroom….."

When Lucy heard that, her eyes widen, "W-what…"

"But don't panic, there is also a washroom behind this shopping mall, but you have to pass a dark alley to find it."

Lucy flinched when she heard the word 'dark' because she scares of dark since she's young.

Sting notices Lucy reaction and smirks.

"So you scare of dark?"

Lucy shutter. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Okay, good, I need to work now, bye…" Sting shrugs and decides to go when he feels someone tucks his shirt.

He turns.

His dark blue eyes stare into Lucy's brown orb.

"Alright! I admit it! I scare of dark, s-so can you ac-accompany me?" Lucy said timidly.

Sting just smiles and asks, "You don't scare that I would rape you?"

Lucy stuns and thinks for a while, she then frowns and asks, "Y-you w-will?"

Sting face palms of her innocent, _"Cute and innocent… Wait! Why thought this again?! I just met her, so nothing more, nothing less! Oh gosh! I should see a doctor!"_

Lucy giggles at his reaction, _"First he groans, then he smiles, then he groans again, what a cute person…"_

Sting cuts off his thought when he heard the girl giggles, "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

Lucy just shakes her head and smiles earning a blush from Sting.

"So miss, you wanna go or not?" Sting asks and starts to walk.

Lucy nods and follows him.

_**TIMESKIP AFTER THE WASHROOM**_

"Uh….Thanks for helping me to find washroom just now….." Lucy said.

"Oh! You're welcome, blondie…"

Lucy pouts, "Hey! I have a name! And don't forget you are blonde too!"

Sting just smirks," So what is your name…Blondie?"

Lucy pouts even more, "Not blondie, is Lucy! Lucy!"

Sting shrugs and when he looks at his watch, he starts to panic, "Oh gosh! I have late for 10 minutes! Minerva is going to start rampage!"

At that time, Lucy also starts panic, "Oh gosh! Erza is going to worry of me!"

"Okay! I need to go, bye Blondie!"

"Hey! My name is Lucy and bye!" Lucy shouts, earning a smirk from Sting.

Next, two of them reach Sabertooth café, both panting and gasping for air.

They glance at each other, shock.

"You work at here?! / You and your friends at here?!"

Sting and Lucy both nod.

"Yea, I'm work at here….." Sting said.

"Oh….Well, my friends and I are having a tea-break at here….."

"Sting!" someone shouts from inside the café.

"Okay, so need to go!" Sting smiles and rush into the café.

Lucy then follows and walk into the café, smiling.

When suddenly, 6 girls surround her and ask numerous questions.

Erza the first one to ask, "Lucy, are you okay? Did the boy just now bully you? Should I kill him?"

"Gosh! Lu-chan, when did you have boyfriend? And you didn't tell me." Levy shoots a question after Erza.

Mirajane then squeals, "Ah…Young love…"

Next, she faints while Lisanna helps her sister.

Lucy can't take it anymore, raises up her two hands and shouts, "Stop!"

Everyone silence while Mirajane jolts up from the scream.

Lucy sighs and tells them the story.

"Oh, then we should thank him for helping you…" Erza stated and others nod.

"No need to thank me, coz this Blondie had already thanks me…"

All the 7 heads turn to the owner of the voice, is none other than Sting.

Lucy then retorts, "For the last time I said, is Lucy! Not Blondie!"

Sting just shrugs and put down their order.

"Yea, yea, whatever you said….Blondie…"

Lucy protests back and next, they start their "Blondie" war.

The other girls, and the waiter, waitress in this café look at them in awe.

"Young love…" they all said together while the two retort back, "We are not!"

"Okay, so I need to go, more orders coming, bye Blondie….." Sting said and smirks when he sees Lucy pouts.

After finishing and paid for their tea-break, they start to pick up their bags and walk out the café while Erza need to carry her cart.

Before Lucy steps out the café, she turns and looks back.

At that moment, Sting also looks out the café and their eyes met.

Sting smirks while Lucy stuck her tongue out.

They giggle and back to their own business.

"Hope we can meet again, Blondie….." Two of them thought.

_**BACK TO CAFE**_

"So, is she your girlfriend? You two act like a married couple quarreling just now…" Rogue said and appears behind Sting.

"W-what?! Of course not! We just met about few minutes ago!" Sting protested nervously, while a tint of pink spread his cheeks.

"Awww, our Sting finally has a girlfriend!" Yukino squeals and appear beside Rogue.

"Yukino! Not you too!" Sting growls, but then turn to smirk, "Oh, didn't you and Rogue kiss yesterday night? But when did you two start going out?"

Rogue and Yukino suddenly blush and look away nervously when suddenly,

"Rogue! Sting! Yukino! Start doing your work now or you will face my punishment!"

Three of them flinch and quickly continue their work, "H-haid, Minerva-sama!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Feelings For You**

**7 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING**

"Natsu nii-san! Wake up you sleepy head! Natsu nii-san!"

Natsu let out a groan and continued to sleep.

"Natsu nii-san! Don't forget that we have school today ! It's not the school holidays anymore! Natsu nii-san!"

Natsu just cuddled more into his blanket.

Lucy stared at her brother, her lips forming a visible pout. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

She then slowly breathed in and out, ready for action.

"Nat- Natsu nii-san….Sob…..Sob…Someone is bullying m-me…..Sob…."

As soon as Lucy's words were uttered, Natsu jolted up from his bed, looking at his surroundings.

"Hey! Where is that bastard that bullied our Lucy! Get out and let me kill you!"

Lucy just sighed, "Natsu nii-san, no one bullied me, get your lazy ass up faster or else we will be late for our first day of school!"

"But Lucy, didn't I hear you cry just now?" Natsu asked while tilting his head, confused.

Lucy just chuckled and ran away quickly, "Nii-san, let me tell you that my acting skills have improved !Bye!"

Natsu noticed that he had been tricked and shouted in anger, "Lucy! If I get a hold on you, you will be punished!"

Lucy just laughed and disappeared from the second floor to the first floor.

**8 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING IN FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY**

All the students stayed in class chitchatting happily before their sensei arrives.

"Hey guys! Has anyone seen Lu-chan?" Levy asks.

Before anyone could answer,a frightening scream echoed from outside their classroom.

The students quickly rushed outside but all they could see was Lucy crying on the floor while Jellal and Gray smirked at Natsu.

"Uh guys what happened ?" Erza asked while comforting Lucy along with a few other girls.

"Yea, Lu-chan, just tell us, who bullied you?" Levy asked, patting Lucy's back.

"Lucy-san, don't cry….." Wendy said handing her dozens of tissues, making everyone drop their jaws.

"Where can a little girl hide so many tissues?!"

**(For your information, Wendy, Romeo, Lucy and Levy are the most youngest among the students.)**

"Sob…Sob….Nat-Natsu nii-san…..Sob…." Lucy said and pointing to the now injured Natsu.

"Okay! What has he done this time?" Erza stood up and asked her lover.

"Natsu touched her butt…." Jellal said angrily. The others gasped.

"Hey! I didn't d-" Before Natsu can continue his sentence, Erza sent a powerful punch to Natsu's stomach.

"Natsu, although I'm your girlfriend, this is terrible! I can't help you. Not this time…." Lisanna said, shaking her head.

"Wh-What Lisanna…..How could you ever do that?" Natsu said and started sulking in a corner.

They all stopped their actions when they heard Lucy's laughter ring through the air.

They turned their heads to see Lucy who was clutching her stomach and laughing non-stop.

"Take that Natsu nii-san! My acting has improved!" Lucy then stood up and pointed a finger in Natsu's direction.

"Acting? What acting?" Cana asked.

"Yea, Lu-chan, how come one moment you're laughing and the next you're laughing like a... Maniac?" Levy asks.

"Hey! I'm not a maniac and this is all because of Natsu nii-san!" Lucy pouted, earning the drool of a great number of boys except Elfman, Gajeel and the boys who already have girlfriends.

But then they were knocked down and rendered unconscious by Jellal and Gray.

"So, what actually happened?" Evergreen asked while clinging onto Elfman's arm.

"Well…." Lucy said nervously while scratching her neck.

"Well?" The girls and the conscious boys echoed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hahaha…I still can't believe Natsu nii-san fell for my act!" Lucy said happily.

"Hey! I was just playing with you, you can't actually believe that someone like me will fall for your little useless act?" Natsu retorted back.

"Hey! It is not useless and you really fell for it!" Lucy protested.

"Alright, stop shouting in the school hallway please…" Gray said feeling annoyed by his little sister and brother.

"We are not shouting!" Natsu and Lucy shouted together earning a smack on their head by Jellal.

"Lu-chan, Natsu, you are shouting now you know…" Jellal said and sighed.

"But, Jellal nii-san, Natsu nii-san said my acting was useless." Lucy said and pouts.

"Well, it really is useless…." Natsu said not looking at his little sis.

"It is not!"

"It is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Want to bet?"

"Fine, Lucy, but you will definitely lose and don't come to me crying and begging for forgiveness..."Natsu said and patted her head.

"Hey! I won't beg you, so don't worry!"

While the two were quarreling, Jellal and Gray just sighed.

Suddenly, Lucy screamed and started to cry.

Natsu starts to panic while Jellal and Gray smirked at him, knowing this was just an act from their little sis.

"L-Lucy, I-I didn't mean to be that harsh, so-so stop crying…" Natsu said nervously and panicked again.

In a few short moments, the hallway was surrounded by the students.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So, this is the story and I need to thank Jellal nii-san for his help…." Lucy said nervously.

"What?! You mean just now was merely an act? I thought you really were crying! Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed feeling relieved.

"Yea! And I have to agree that your acting is getting more improvement….." Erza said patting Lucy's head.

The whole class started to praise Lucy's acting, earning a blush from Lucy.

When the bell rang, the students quickly rushed into the classroom and waited for their new sensei to come.

About 3 minutes later, a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which was kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin walked in the class.

Immediately, the class turned so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Hi students, I will be teaching you English for this year and my name is Gildarts Clive, you can call me Gildarts-sensei if you want or Papa-chan is also fine, right Cana my dear?" Gildarts then clings to Cana.

"What?!" The students gasp except Cana who was busy kicking Gildarts's face.

"Uh um….Sorry to say, this damn teacher is my father….."Cana said nervously, stepping over Gildarts's unmoving body.

Silence…..

3

2

1

"Eeehhhh!"

"Hey Cana, how can you treat me like that, I'm your father, for Mavis's sake!" Gildarts said while sulking in a corner.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, papa…" Cana said feeling pity for her father.

"Wow, what a lovely scene!" Mirajane squealed and fainted.

"Yea…." The students said and wiping their tears.

"Okay, stop crying in my class!" Gildarts yelled suddenly.

Everyone flinched and their tears stopped.

"Before I start my class, I will introduce some new transfer students to you all….."

Before he can continue, everyone was already discussing about the transfer students.

"Hey! Do you know that one of the transfer students is very cute!"

"Yea! And another one is very handsome!"

"Awww, I can't wait to see them…"

"Yea, me too….."

The students kept on discussing until Gildarts shouted, "Stop discussing and let me continue my words or else you'll have 100 schoolwork for today!"

Silence.

"Good! And now, the transfer students may come in….."

Soon, a blonde haired boy, a raven haired boy and a white haired girl walked in the class while Lucy's eyes widenned

Whispers soon turned into outright discussions.

"Wow, he looks handsome!"

"Aww, she looks cute, as cute as Levy, Lucy and Wendy!"

"Yea, I agree with you….."

"Grrr….Stop your discussions and let them introduce themselves!" Gildarts spat.

Silence again…..

"Good! Now introduce yourselves…" Gildarts said while pointing at the raven haired boy.

"Hai. Good morning everyone, my name is Rogue Cheney, 17, end." Rogue said in monotone.

"A-alright, next….."

The white hair girl nods, "Hi, my name is Yukino Aguria, 16." Yukino, same as Rogue said in monotone.

"O-okay, last…." Gildarts said nervously, "Do they always speak in monotone?"

"Alright, I'm Sting Eucliffe, you can call me Sting, 17 years old and don't stare at me, blondie!"

Sting said while pointing at Lucy who is now staring at him.

Lucy stood up and retorted back before her brothers can scold him, "For the last time I said, it's Lucy! And you are blonde too!"

"Yea, whatever…Blondie…." Sting shrugs.

"Hey, stingy bee, is Lucy!"

"What did you call me?"

"Stingy bee!"

"Blondie!"

"Stingy bee!"

"Stop calling me stingy bee, you blondie!"

"And stop calling me Blondie, you stingy bee!"

The war soon starts between the two of them, leaving everyone in the class staring at them.

Gildarts yelled again, "Stop yelling and let me sleep!"

Silence, "Seriously, sleep?"

"Sor-sorry sensei…" Lucy and Sting apologized to Gildarts.

Gildarts nodded and continued to sleep while everyone sweat dropped.

Sting then sat beside Lucy while Rogue and Yukino sat behind them.

Just then, Natsu, Gray and Jellal stood up.

They walked towards Sting with a serious face.

"Hey you! How did you know our little sister!" Natsu shouted.

"Onii-san…" Lucy said nervously, trying to calm down her brothers.

"Lucy, this is not your business, come here!"

Gray pulled Lucy wrists and shoved her to Levy.

"Wow wow, how can you treat your sister like that?" Sting said.

"This is not your business, just tell us how you know our little sister!" Gray said.

"Uh…..Cafe?"

"Then why did you transfer to our school?" Jellal asked.

"For fun!"

"It isn't fun!" Natsu stated.

"Don't try and hurt or flirt with our little sis, we're warning you!" Gray said.

"Hey! I can flirt with her and it doesn't matter to you!" Sting protested.

"You dare?" Jellal threatened.

Sting stood up, and glared at the three.

"I dare."

Soon, another fighting contest started.

Everyone turned to look at Lucy with worried faces,they knew that Lucy hates her brothers fighting.

Lucy stood there trembling, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Lu-Lu-chan….." Levy said nervously.

"Lucy, don't cry…" Erza comforted her.

Soon, everyone in class surrounded her except the sleeping sensei.

The fight continued and got louder and louder.

Lucy can't stand it anymore, she pushed the people that surrounded her and walked towards the 'arena'.

"Stop!" She shouted as loud as she can.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Lucy cried harder when she noticed the bruises on her brothers and Sting.

"Lucy…."

"Please….Sob…..St-stop….It….Sob….Sob…I don't want Sting and Onii-san…Sob….…to get hurt because of me!" Lucy shouted the last word and ran out the classroom.

"Lucy!" "Lu-chan!"

Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Sting started to run out the classroom to follow Lucy, but were stopped by Erza. Sting was the only one exepted.

"Hey! Erza! Why did you stop us?!" Natsu yelled.

"Just let Sting follow her….." Erza said in sad tone.

"B-but…." Jellal's words were cut off by Mirajane.

"No buts, you three had hurt her heart now and the only one can heal it is Sting…"

"Why him?!" Gray said.

"Because we know they have feelings for each other…." Lisanna said.

"What?!" Everyone yelled except the girls who already know Sting.

**IN THE SCHOOL GARDEN**

**STING POV**

Ugh, how can that Blondie run so fast?

I had followed her for 10 minutes and she's still running?!

Ugh, I don't care, what I care is why my heart hurts when I see her crying?

Wait….Don't tell me that I have fallen in l-love with her…

I stopped my train of thought when I saw her sitting under a tree, hiding her face between her knees crying and suddenly my heart contracted painfully.

Oh great….

**NORMAL POV**

Sting walked near Lucy and sat beside her.

"U-uh, Luce, don't cry…..You know, I can't stand a girl crying around me…" Sting said nervously, scratching his neck, looking up at the sky.

Lucy ,startled by Sting's voice, looked up, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Sting looked at her, he blushed immediately but luckily Lucy didn't notice.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, Luce…." Sting said.

Lucy shakes her head, "N-no, Sting, y-you shouldn't say sorry, it is m-me who needs to say sorry…..I'm sorry for what my brothers d-did to you…."

Sting was shocked, but didn't say anything.

Lucy then decided to tell Sting about her background and why her brothers were so protective.

When Lucy finished her story, Sting stared at her.

He then pulls her into a warm hug that surprised Lucy.

"Don't worry Luce…. Everything will be okay….." Sting said and buries his head into her hair.

Lucy nodded her head and hugged back.

After few minutes of hugging, they broke apart, both faces turning red.

The awkward moment broke when Lucy said, "I never knew you can be so kind…."

Sting smirks, "So, you fall for me yet, Blondie?"

Lucy blushed and shouted, "No way! And stop calling me Blondie!"

"Then catch me and make me stop, Blondie!" Sting said and started to run.

"Hey! You stingy bee! Come back here!" Lucy shouted while she started to chase Sting.

**BACK TO CLASS**

"So, that Sting had helped Lucy and gave you discounts in his cafe?!" Natsu said in shock.

"Geez, for the Mavis sake, salamander. Yes for the 47th time!" Gajeel yelled, feeling annoyed.

"Gajeel-san, you don't need to be so angry…." Levy said while pulling Gajeel's sleeve.

"Y-yea, whatever shrimp…." Gajeel shrugs but felt happy when Levy acts so cute.

"For the 186th time I said, stop calling me shrimp! You metal head!" Levy retorted back.

"Hey watch it shrimp, my ears hurt when you shouts!"

"My ears also hurt when you shout, tin bucket!"

"What were you calling me?"

"Tin bucket!"

"Bookworm!"

"Metal head!"

The fight continued while others sweats drop.

"They can already be a nice couple if they stop insulting each other…." Freed said shaking his head.

"But they look like a married couple discussing about their babies!" Mirajane squeals.

"W-what? I can't see any connection with this….." Gray said while others nod.

"Aaawww…..Juvia also want to discuss about babies with Gray-sama!" Juvia said and goes into her wonderland.

"Ugh! Levy-chan, just say you love Gajeel-san already! You two are really annoying when you two insult each other!"

The voice booms and everyone stop, leaving Gajeel and Levy blush.

They turn to look for the owner of the voice and surprisingly, Lucy sat in her place, smiling and waving her hand at them.

"Lu-Lucy…."Natsu was the first one to speak.

"Yup, that's me!"

"Lu-chan! How can you tell my secret out!" Levy shouted, still blushing.

"Oh, so you love me huh, shrimp?

"N-no way I'm gon-"

Levy was cut off when Gajeel hugged and kissed her on the lips.

Levy was shocked at first, but then she returned the kiss and hug.

The class soon boomed with cheers.

Natsu, Gray and Jellal then turned back to Lucy and found out that she and Sting were happily chatting together.

The Three of them stared at each other and nodded. They walked in front of Sting.

Sting and Lucy look up and Lucy starts to panic when suddenly, Jellal holds out his hand, leaving Sting and Lucy in confusion.

"Sting, we are sorry for our behavior just now, and hope we can be friends from now on….." Jellal said.

Sting smiles and shakes his hand. "Friends."

And next, the whole class start their party for the newly couple and for their new friends.

During the party, Sting, Rogue, Lucy, Yukino and others girls are busy discussing about their future when Jellal suddenly pulls Sting out from the group.

"Yo, what's up?" Sting asks.

"Nothing, just know that we know you love our little sis, but if you dare to hurt her, we will double the pain on you…" Jellal whispers into Sting's ear.

Sting just chuckles sadly and whispers back, "Of course I will protect her and love her with my life, but I still don't know her feelings about me…."

Jellal pulls back and smiles, he pats Sting's shoulder, "You will know it someday…."

**TIMESKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL**

Sting and Lucy are now walking back home together.

Lucy's brothers had to stay at school for their activities, so they had demanded Sting to bring her back and Sting was glad to accept it.

On the way, they didn't talk, they just let the comfortable silence surroundthem until they reached Lucy's house.

"Okay, so time to say goodbye…" Sting said looking at Lucy.

Lucy just nodded.

With that cute face of hers, Sting can't help but hug her.

Lucy's eyes widen and her face turns as red as Erza's hair.

Pulling away from their hug, Sting smirks at Lucy's reaction.

"So, have you fallen for me, Luce?"

Lucy snaps out from her thoughts and yells, "No way!"

Sting chuckles and pinches her on the bridge of her nose.

"Goodbye!"

Stings then walks away leaving Lucy stunned at her doorstep.

"Alright, Lucy, calm down, calm down….Now, I think maybe I have really fell for him in just few hours, but… does he like me back?" Lucy thought.

"Ahhhhh! I don't want to care anymore! Just sleep and forget everything! And why does he have to be so handsome!" Lucy shouts out in frustration and rushes into her room.

That night, the two of them dreamt of each other. They smile and sleep peacefully.

**A/N : Beta credits to Dreams for correcting minor language errors. **

**Thanks Dreams, Arigato~**


	4. Chapter 4

** As I said, I do no own Fairy Tail, and sorry for the bad plot...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Sad Confession**

It has been two weeks since Sting, Rogue and Yukino transferred to Fairy Tail Academy.

Their friendship bonds with the students here have been getting stronger and stronger.

But still….

"Blondie!"

"Hey! Stop calling me blondie, you stingy bee!"

"What did you call me, blondie?"

"Stingy bee!"

"Hey! I'm not stingy bee!"

"And I'm not Blondie!"

Again, Lucy and Sting insult each other in class while all the teachers and Principal are having lunch outside.

The students around them sweat drop at their argument.

"Ne Jellal-san, don't you think that we need to stop them?" Wendy asks, eyes not leaving the blonde couple.

Jellal just shakes his head and sighs, "Leave them be, and they really do look cute when they insult each other….."

"And more cute when they have feelings for each other but do not dare to tell!" Mirajane squeals beside them.

"That's because Lu-chan is too dense in love…." Levy says and face palms.

"I wonder why she can be so smart in everything except love…" Erza says, swallowing a bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Maybe we need to give them a little push….." Lisanna winks.

"Push? You guys mean push them and let them kiss?! No! I wouldn't let this happen!" Natsu gasps in horror.

"Baka…Not that physical push, she meant a mental push….." Gray says face-palming at Natsu's idiocy.

"Oh…"Natsu nods.

"But, how do we give them a push?" Juvia and Levy asks, with their heads tilting to a side in a cute way that earned blushes from Gajeel and Gray.

Suddenly, Mirajane smirks, "Oh guys, I have a brilliant idea….."

The people gulp, they know that whenever Mirajane smirks, something terrible is about to take place.

"Hey guys! Let us play some games!"

The others ignore her and continue their work while the two blondes are still in the middle of insulting each other.

Mirajane sighs and turns to whisper to Erza.

Erza nods vigorously and shouts, "Everyone please listen to Mirajane or I'll slash you all into a million pieces!"

Everyone freezes and starts to listen.

"Uh um! So please gather here because we are gonna play a game….." Mirajane says and smirks, sending shivers to everyone.

To prevent punishment, all the students start to surround Mirajane.

"S-So, Mira-nee, what g-game are we gonna p-play?" Lucy asks, shivering in fear.

"Oh! Lu-chan, you will totally like it! It's called 7 minutes in heaven, but seems time is short so we will turn it into 3 minutes."

"Uh Mira-nee, can we pass this game?" Levy asks.

"Nope!"

"But-" Romeo words were cut down by Erza's stare.

Gulp.

"So, who will first spin the bottle?" Mirajane sang, knowing the bottle has been cast with a spell.

"A man should always be the first to spin it and I'm the man, so I should spin it first!" Elfman yells, earning a smack from Evergreen.

"Stop yelling!" She shouts.

"Okay stop fighting, Elfman, you can spin now…." Mirajane says, smirking inwardly.

Elfman spins the bottle with one hand.

The bottle stops spinning, the head pointing in Evergreen's direction.

Everyone smirks while both of them blush.

"Now, now, go into the closet, and stay for 3 minutes!"

**TIMESKIP**

Thanks to Mirajane's game, almost all the students are couple now, well except the two blondes…

"So, Lu-chan is the only one left that hasn't spun the bottle…"

"Ye-yes and?" Lucy asks, feeling more fear.

"And it is your turn to spin the bottle!" Everyone sang this time.

"Al-alright…" Lucy sighs, knowing she can't quit now.

She then spins the bottle and sweat starts to form on her forehead.

The bottle spins and is getting slower and slower…

From Mirajane to Natsu, then to Lisanna, Laxus, Cana, Gray, Juvia, and finally the bottle stops and points to the person beside her.

She lifts her head and look at the person.

Her eyes widen.

"St-sting?!"

"Oh ho! So Lucy and Sting will get into the closet now and it seems we still have 7 minutes, let us turn back to 7 minutes in heaven!" Mirajane squeals and soon everyone starts to cheer.

"W-what?! You want me to get into that closet with this Blondie / Stingy bee?" The two of them yell and point to each other.

"Hey stop copying me, you Blondie / Stingy bee!"

"Stop shouting and go into the closet now!"Erza demands suddenly with murderous aura surrounding her.

"Aye!" Lucy and Sting gulp.

They then quickly run into the closet and close the door.

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

Sting and Lucy sit at opposite sides.

There is an awkward silence until Sting decides to break it.

"So Luce, do you …..Uh…..have a person you like?"

Lucy is shocked with his sudden change of attitude, but decides to ignore it.

"Well, I think I may have someone I like…"

"May?"Sting asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy nods and continues to say, "Yea, because I don't know whether I really like him or not….."

"Then, can you describe the person you maybe like?"

"Huh? Why do you want to ask? It doesn't seem like the Stingy Bee I know….."

Sting rolls his eyes, "Then what do you propose we do in these 7 minutes?"

Lucy thinks for a while and sighs, "Okay, okay, I will tell you, but don't tell the others."

Sting just nods.

"Alright, he's a very cocky and arrogant person…."

"Wow! I never knew you liked that kind of person….."

Lucy just rolls her eyes, 'And that person is you, idiot…..'

"I'm not done yet, but he's still a nice, caring and ha-handsome guy….."

Lucy says and starts to blush.

"Does this consider as a confession?" Lucy thought.

When Lucy is in her thoughts, Sting feels jealousy bubbling inside him, eating away at his insides.

After a while, Lucy cuts her train of thought and looks at Sting.

"So, do you like someone else?" Lucy asks.

"Hmm… Yea, I have a girl I like, she is very pretty, cute, innocent, smart and caring, but sometimes, she is very dense and clueless for not noticing my love for her…" Sting says and smiles.

Lucy feels her hearts crack so audibly that she wonders if Sting hears it too.

"Hey, my heart hurts so much when he says he like someone else,does this mean that I feel jealous?" Lucy thought again.

After several moments of silence , Sting decides to tell his feelings to her.

Before he can open his mouth, the door bursts open.

"Time's up!"

Sting sighs, maybe Lady Luck is not on his side.

The two of them walk out the closet while the others stare at them.

"Nothing happenned?" Mirajane gasps.

The two of them just nod and sit back to their own place, staring into space.

The others sigh when suddenly they hear a boom sound coming from outside the school.

All the students quickly rush out to see what just happen.

When they arrive, they can see Jose, the principal of Phantom Academy with his students behind him standing in front of their broken school gate.

The students gasp.

Erza is the first one to react, she faces Jose coldly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Erza asks with a murderous tone.

"Oh hoho, chill down and just tell Makarov to come out!" Jose says.

"Master is not here, and answers my question, what do you all think you are doing now?" Erza repeats, still feeling angry.

Jose eyes blink when he hears that Makarov is not in the school.

"Oh, so Makarov not here…..So now, I will answer your question, we are here to hunt the fairies down!"

As a cue, war breaks out.

Blood can be seen everywhere…

Injured bodies are scattered on the floor….

In the end, all the Phantom Academy's students are defeated and Jose is the only one left.

"So, shall you retreat or get beaten up?" Natsu asks, smirking.

Jose just laughs, earning questioning glances from FT students.

"Do you honestly think I will retreat just like that?" He asks pulling a gun from his coat.

"I won't retreat if I can't hunt down a fairy…." He continues and aims the gun towards Lucy.

"Tata…." Jose says and shoots.

"Lucy!" "Lu-chan!" The students shout in fear.

Lucy who has not enough time to run closes her eyes, ready to be shot down when suddenly, she feels someone hugging her tightly.

She opens her eyes and gasps.

"St-Sting…" Lucy's tear rolls down her cheek.

Sting looks at her and smiles, "G-glad you are safe, Blondie…."

He then collapses down and luckily, Lucy catches him in time.

"S-sting, ha-hang in there….." Lucy sobs while she slowly places his head on her lap.

Lucy then notices that the bullet had shot into Sting's chest, her tears fall heavier.

"S-sorry, Sting….Sob….Sor-sorry…" Lucy keeps apologising, letting her bang covers her eyes.

Sting then looks up at her while his smile is still plastered on his face. He lifts up his hand and wipes away her tears.

"St-stop crying Luce and don't need to apologise to me, I will always protect you no matter what because…" Sting's words are cut off when he starts coughing blood.

Lucy cries even more, "S-sting, stop saying anything…..Sob…..Y-you need to rest…."

Sting just shakes his head weakly, "I need to tell you now or I'm scared there will be no chance again…."

Sting barely forces a smile.

"Luce, I love you…."

After Sting whispers the last three words, he starts to close his eyes.

Lucy eyes widen in horror.

"St-sting? Sting? No please…Sting, don't fool around with me again please…..Sting! Wake up….. Don't play with me and open your eyes now!" Lucy shouts while shaking Sting's body, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Please…Sob….Wa-wake up…Don't ever le-leave me alone…I l-love you to-too…So wa-wake up….." Lucy says while lying on his chest, crying hard.

The students around them also start to cry.

Jose just stands at there, laughing like a maniac.

"Hahaha….What a pathetic love scene…."

After hearing those words, all the students turn to glare at him.

Jose shivers under their stare.

Jellal then starts to walk towards him, followed by Natsu, Gray, Erza, Rogue, Mirajane and Laxus while Levy and other students quickly rush to Lucy and Sting, helping them.

"You make one of us hurt, you make all of us hurt! and you will pay for hurting our nakama, hurting Lucy and hurting Sting!" Jellal says dangerously.

Before the words drop, all of them have rushed forward to beat him down.

Later, the ambulance comes and sends Sting towards the hospital for emergency operation, followed by all students.

All the way, Lucy can't stop her crying while thinking of the sad confession between them.

**Beta credits go to Dreams.**

**Again, sorry for the bad plot…**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR LETTING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR TOO LONG. HERE'S MY CHAPTER 5, ALSO THE LAST CHAPTER~**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Miracles**

Almost every student in the school gather outside the operation room, waiting for the operation to end.

They still cannot believe that the doctor estimates Sting only has 10% of chances to live.

From that moment, the students start to cry while Lucy cries the hardest, hugging onto Levy.

In everyone hearts, they deeply hope for a miracle to happen.

**TIMESKIP TO NIGHT**

The students start getting less and less, and Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Lisanna, Juvia, Erza, Elfman, Evergreen, Rogue, Yukino and Lucy are the only ones left.

The others start getting tired and sleep on the bench outside the operation room.

Lucy, the one who is still awake then decides to take a walk outside the hospital.

She walks to a park and looks up at the sky.

There are many stars shining brightly and Lucy can't help but think back of many memories between her and Sting in just a few weeks.

"Blondie! Come on, don't let me wait for too long!"

"Hey, I'm Lucy and can't you wait for a few seconds!"

"Blondie! Watch out for the car!"

"It's Lucy! And thanks…"

"Welcome, Blondie!"

"It's Lucy and you are blonde too, stingy bee!"

Lucy didn't notice she has started to cry again.

She leans on a tree, still watching the stars.

Suddenly, a streak of white glides past the sky. A shooting star!

Lucy quickly wishes, "Mama, if you can hear me, please help Sting…"

After about a few minutes, she stands up and walks back to the hospital silently.

She lets the wind dry up her tears.

All night, she just couldn't sleep because she was worrying about Sting.

**TIMESKIP TO NEXT MORNING**

Lucy wakes up when she feels someone shaking her body.

She opens her eyes sleepily and sees Natsu standing in front of her.

"Lucy! Wake up! Sting's operation had been successful!"

Lucy's eyes widen and a huge smile starts appearing on her face.

She quickly gets up from her seat and follows Natsu to the patient room where Sting stays.

When they open the door, Lucy can see that almost everyone is in the room.

The students notice Lucy that is standing in front of the door and move to a side.

Lucy quickly runs to the bedside and begins to examine Sting.

She frowns.

"Why won't he wake up…?" Lucy asks, ready to cry again when she realizes Sting is still lying on the bed, unconscious.

"Don't worry Lucy, the doctor says that he will wake up soon….." Rogue says quietly.

"Yea, don't worry, Sting is strong and he definitely will wake up!" Natsu says happily.

The others also cheer Lucy up.

Lucy nods and wipes away her tear, "Yea, stingy bee will definitely wake up! If he doesn't, I will hunt down his soul and bring him back!"

"So, Lu-chan, we still need to go to school…" Levy says, clinging onto Gajeel's arm.

Lucy thinks for a while and shakes her head.

"No, I won't go because I need to stay with Sting….."

She then faces Sting with a sad smile on her face.

The others nod, deciding to let her be alone.

This of course does not apply to her brothers who wouldn't dare to leave her alone, so Erza and the others knock them out and carry them back to school.

"Bye, Lucy, be careful….." Yukino says.

"Yea, be careful and we will visit you two after school….." Erza says, dragging an unconscious Jellal out the patient room.

"Hai!" Lucy replies.

After all of them have left the room, Lucy sits on the bed beside Sting and watch at him.

Sting's hair isn't as blonde as usual, his face has turned pale.

Lucy touches his face.

She can't help but cry.

Slowly, she drifts into sleep with her head on Sting's arm.

**TIMESKIP TO 1 WEEK LATER**

"Sting, you have already slept for 1 week, can't you just wake up? I really miss your insulting, your cocky attitude, and your smile….. I don't think I can still be myself without you in my life….I-I love you, Sting…"

Lucy says, watching the night scene outside, her back facing Sting that is still lying on the bed.

Yup, Sting has slept for 1 week. Every day, Lucy will be the first one to visit him and talk to him until night, and be the last one to go.

Lucy sighs and turns back.

"Well, I need to go now, Onii-san tachi are probably worrying me now, bye Sting, love you…"

Lucy then kisses his forehead and walks out the door.

As she closes the door, she didn't notice that Sting's fingers jolt a bit and a small smile appears on his face.

"Onii-san, I'm back!" Lucy greets her brothers when she reaches her house.

"Welcome back, Lu-chan, how is Sting now?" Jellal asks.

Lucy sighs, "Still the same as before…"

"Don't worry Luce! He will be fine….." Natsu says and pats her head.

"Yup! Don't worry and go to rest now." Gray says.

"Okay!" Lucy says and walks to her room, ready for a new day…..without Sting.

The next morning, Lucy wakes up early in the morning.

After cleaning herself and finishing her breakfast, she walks to the hospital.

Greeting some nurses and doctors, she reaches Sting's room.

She opens the door and gasps hard.

There is no Sting on the bed!

She quickly searches for the whole room, under the bed, inside the closet, inside the bathroom and still, she couldn't find Sting.

She starts to panic and cries.

Suddenly, someone taps her shoulder.

"Yo! Blondie, why are you crying?"

Lucy quickly looks up.

Her eyes widen, "S-sting?"

"Yea, that's me and why are you crying, Blondie? Miss me?" Sting says and smirks.

Lucy smiles and tackles Sting into hug that makes Sting shocked.

"Sting! You are awake now! Where have you been? I really miss you….." Lucy says and cries.

Sting smiles. He hugs her waist and buries his face into her hair.

"Just went to cafeteria, I didn't eat for 1 week….."

"Oh….." Lucy nods.

She then realizes they are hugging and tries to pull away but fails.

Sting just smirks.

"You know Luce, I heard you say you love me yesterday, is it true?"

"W-what?! Ho-how can you know th-that?" Lucy blushes and stares into Sting's emerald eyes.

"Baka… I was already awake yesterday and heard what you said all the time…."

"What?! How can yo-"

Lucy's words were cut off when Sting crashes his lips onto hers.

She is surprised in the beginning, but then she returns the kiss.

After few minutes of making out, they pull away from each other to get some air.

"So, how was the kiss?" Sting smirks.

Lucy just blushes and looks away.

"You know, you are so cute when you blush, that's what I love about you…." Sting says and grins.

Lucy blushes even more.

"Hey, don't tease me!" Lucy shouts and punches his chest playfully.

But Sting had grabs her wrist and pull her into a hug.

Lucy hugs back.

"Luce, I love you…."

"I-I love you too….."

Sting lifts her head up and lands another kiss on her lips.

Outside the room,

"Awww! They're finally together!" Mirajane squeals.

"Yea! And look how they kiss!" Yukino exclaims.

"So cute!" All the girls squeal, some of them have already fainted.

The boys smile at the scene.

"Lucy has finally found someone who can protect and love her. She really has grown up…" Natsu, Gray and Jellal thought together and can't help but smile as well.

That night, all of the students celebrate via a party in the school hall.

_**THE END~**_

**-Beta credits go to Dreams.-**


End file.
